Who are you Jason Dean?
by Charming-Prue
Summary: Chapter 2 Is Jason the man you think he is? Knowing me... he's not... This is for Phoebe and... fans! R&R, thanks!
1. Default Chapter

Hi everyone, I'm back with a new fic but this might be a one-chapter story, it's just something I thought about who could be Jason Dean, who I'd like him to be... All you have to do is read and review if you want me to go on. This is set in the beginning of season 6.  
  
One more thing, if this is short, it's on purpose!!  
  
Disclamer: I do not own Charmed or any characters expect the one I made up...and eveything that might be said here...  
  
"Who are you Jason Dean?"  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
"Jason?" Phoebe Halliwell asked as she opened the front door of the manor. She couldn't believe that Jason Dean was standing right in front of her. The fact was that he was supposed to be in Japan.  
  
"Hi Phoebe, can I come in?" He asked politely.  
  
"Sure, sure." Phoebe replied as she moved out of his way to let him come in.  
  
"Let's go upstairs so that we can talk." She said as she closed the door.  
  
She led him in her bedroom and Jason closed the door behind him as Phoebe sat down on her bed.  
  
"I thought you were leaving for six months." She stated.  
  
"I missed you." He said.  
  
"Me too." She replied.  
  
He sat down next to her and look in her eyes.   
  
They shared a silence, and Jason asked: "Will you accept a kiss?"  
  
She simply nodded in answer and he bent his head over hers and kissed her, at first on the lips and when he felt her responding, he deepened the kiss.  
  
Suddenly, Phoebe pulled apart.  
  
"What's wrong?" Jason asked.  
  
"Nothing." She lied. As everytime they've been kissing, she was thinking about Cole. Not that she was still in love with him but because with Jason, she was feeling the same way that she did with Cole. She's been feeling this way since the first time they've kissed and she was still feeling this way right now, but the difference was that now she knew why she was feeling with her new boyfriend like she was with Cole, it was simply because she was feeling good with Jason, as good as she was feeling with Cole.  
  
She gave him a peck on the lips to show him everything was okay.  
  
"I thought about you a lot you know." She started.  
  
"Really?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, and I realized that I don't know anything about you." She added.  
  
"Oh." He simply replied and he looked down.  
  
"Did I say something wrong?" Phoebe asked as she noticed his discomfort.  
  
"No, it's just that... I don't really like to talk about it." He said.  
  
"I just wish you could talk to me." She said.  
  
"Phoebe... I... I don't know... I don't know anything about me, about my past." He said.  
  
"What do you mean?" She asked.  
  
"I mean that one day I woke up in an hospital not knowing who I was." He explained.  
  
"I'm sorry." Phoebe told him.  
  
"I know I might look sure of what I'm doing and everything but... I'm not like that. The nurses gave me the name of Jason Dean coz the only thing I had when they found me was a credit card in my pocket with this name and when they finally let me go out, I had to build everything. I found out with the credit card, that I had some money and I started to buy companies and you know the rest." He explained.  
  
"When did you woke up? Was it a long time ago?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Some months. About one month before I met you for the first time." He answered.  
  
"Do you want to stay here tonight?" Phoebe asked.  
  
Jason smiled and kissed her passionately.  
  
Once they pulled apart Phoebe said: "One thing is sure, you didn't forget how to kiss."  
  
They both smiled and laid down on the bed and kept kissing for a while until they started to undress and made love. And once again when they made love, she noticed how she was feeling good with him, how their bodies matched perfectly, how they were enjoying being with the other, for her, everything looked like when she was with Cole, maybe she was finally finding happiness again, in Jason's arms.  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Next morning, Phoebe woke up in Jason's arms and she smiled when she saw him looking at her. He smiled at her and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"How was last night?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Magical."  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
So what do you think? Do you want another chapter?? Please review!! Thanks a lot. 


	2. Chapter 2

You've asked for it, I've done it now I hope you'll like it, I know the chapters are short but that's the way it'll be for this story. Please review, thanks!  
  
"Who are you Jason Dean?"  
  
Chapter 2  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Phoebe and Jason were both laying quietly in bed, he was holding her from behind, just enjoying the fact of being together.  
  
"I feel good here." Jason suddenly said.  
  
"Really?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Yeah, I don't know why, I just like being here in this room, in this bed, with you." He explained.  
  
"That's the first time I feel this way, all the places I've been before seemed and felt cold, here I feel good." He added.  
  
"I feel good as well." Phoebe told him.  
  
He kissed her shoulder and Phoebe asked: "Have you ever tried to find who you are?"  
  
"No." He simply answered.  
  
"Why?" Phoebe asked him.  
  
"Because I'm afraid, I'm afraid of what I could find, I'm afraid of who I could be, afraid of my past. I could be a father with 3 kids and an horrible wife or a criminal who's tracking by the cops, I could be a dealer or I don't know... I like my life now, I don't wanna bring the past back, I don't want to leave you." He said.  
  
At first Phoebe didn't answered because he was talking with his heart and even if their relationship was kind of new, she was feeling really close to him and even if she knew that the best for him was to look for who he really is, she didn't was to loose him.  
  
"Or you could be the happiest father on earth with a beautiful and loving wife." She finally said.  
  
"I'd like it to be my past, only if you could be my wife." He said.  
  
"Phoebe, I... I love you." He finally let out.  
  
"I don't want to push you or anything, I just want you to know that I love you and I feel good with you, I hadn't felt this way since I went out of the hospital." He added.  
  
Phoebe turned in his arms to face him and kissed him on the lips.  
  
"I feel good with you too Jason, we're not together sicne a long time but I really want to build something with you and help you the best I can with your past." She told him.  
  
She kissed him again and added: "I love you."  
  
They kissed again and then little Wyatt started to cry.  
  
They pulled apart and Jason said: "You're little nephew is awake."  
  
Phoebe smiled and said: "Hopefully he has parents taking care of him so that his Aunt Phoebe can stay in bed with her boyfriend."  
  
They both smiled and kissed passionately.  
  
She liked this feel his hands on her bare skin, it was a ery good feeling, she liked when he was kissing her and she liked being with him and if you had to that the fact that he was really good in bed, so other thing he hadn't forget how to do, she loved him. For the first time after Cole, she was in love again. She had always thought that she wouldn't be able to find love again, a kind of love as strong as the one she had shared with Cole, she had thought that she wouldn't be able to find the love of her life again, but now that was different, with Jason everything was different, she was learning how to love and to trust again.  
  
"I think I have to call my boss and ask him for a day off." She said with a smile.  
  
"I'm sure he's okay about that." Jason replied kissing her again.  
  
"Now I think sleeping with the boss can really have some advantages." She told him.  
  
"Oh, that's interresting." He said and kissed her again.  
  
"Jason?" Phoebe said as she pulled apart and looked at him.  
  
"Yeah, what is it?" He asked, wondering what was going on with her.  
  
"If one day you decide to look for who you are, I'll help you and we'll do this together." She told him.  
  
"Thank you." Jasom replied before being interrupting by a knock on the door.  
  
"Phoebe, Jason, I know you're in here, listen, Leo as to go to work and Piper and I have to go to P3, can you please take care of your little nephew?" Paige asked.  
  
Phoebe smiled and Jason whispered: "How does she know I'm here?"  
  
"Sisters thing." She replied.  
  
Jason nodded and she added: "Your car is still in the hallway and we hadn't been that quite last night."  
  
"Oh... I see." He said.  
  
Phoebe smiled more and kissed him: "You're really cute."  
  
"Phoebe?" Paige asked.  
  
"Yeah Paige, we'll be right there." She answered to her little sister.  
  
"You know I could stay in bed with you all day?" Jason asked.  
  
"Yeah, I know but I have to take care of my nephew but he's going to sleep most of the time, so nothing will stop us from making out on the couch." Phoebe said.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
Thanks for the people who reviewed the first chapter, that's for you that I'm writting the second chapter. 


End file.
